


Blame and Hate

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Self-Hatred, mention of Maeglin, mention of Salgant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: Turgon knows who is really to blame for Gondolin's Fall even if he says nothing about it.





	Blame and Hate

Though he held his silence Turgon hated how some of the Lords that once served under him were now seen. He despised how commonly Maeglin, his sister’s son, was disparaged because of his betrayal one caused only due to the torments that he had endured. The way Salgant was so loathed for hiding away from battle, though the wisdom of staying in the city could hardly be faulted as the fortifications had been strengthened immensely. Perhaps what he hated most of all was how tragic a figure he was seen as, as if it had not been his decision to remain in the city and as though he had not known the outcome.

Yes, Maeglin had betrayed them but had not Maedhros also broken under pressure from the enemy though it was not spoken of even in whispers? Salgant returned to his home, much as Tuor had, yet with his leg maimed from previous battles it was little wonder that he had sought concealment. As for he himself, he had seen it, the white city he built and ruled ablaze with people screaming and crying out for help and deliverance, he had seen it all so many times it had been burned into his mind long before the enemy appeared upon the horizon.

The fall of Gondolin had not been the fault of anyone aside from himself, his decisions lead to it and yet he was hailed as a victim and a hero whereas he should have been denounced more fully than the two who suffered most from it. That was what he hated most that the truer heroes, Ecthelion and Glorfindel, Duilin and Egalmoth, were spoken of in the same sentence as he himself was. That Rog’s charge, that lead to his getting trapped and yet more losses, was praised while the choice to remain in the walled city was disparaged and disregarded as foolish.

Perhaps most hated of all was the fact that they still thought he should leave and be saved when he had brought it all to them through his choices and actions.


End file.
